Talk:Order of the Darkest Night
Yet anothet time someone forgets all about my lot, typical >.> Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 04:35, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :I didn't forget about it. I am just trying to fill out the history and modern events before I do anything else. That is crucial to how it interacts with any other one. --Lither 04:41, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, saw Nofury's faction up there and not mine, when mine was started before yours, so i kinda jumped to conclusions. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 04:42, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. I'll put it up there now so I don't forget about it. --Lither 04:44, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Anybody who has read anything I made that includes Algernon Gosselin or the Outsiders... --Lither 08:47, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Attacks bouncing off walls? Razor Wire that jamms tracks regardless of modifications? Shield Generator? Does anyone remember my Godlike blog coz this one is right on the area of it. A whole tonne of the Keep Defenses section needs to be redone, its sounding more like the Phalanx of the Fists than a Keep of a Faction. You need to explain things much better if you wish to keep the items, but the shield generator, bouncing walls and the part about razor wire jamming regardless of modifications needs to go altogether, theyre simply too powerful (particuarly for a Faction without the resources themselves) and unrealistic. Also, Generators power certain sections or functions and need to be placed within that section, otherwise too much power would be lost in transmitting the power. The heavy bolters, lascannons, razor wire, pits etc.. all good ideas and the article is coming along nicely, not sounding very much like a cult working from the inside out but coming along --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 05:38, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :1, I was looking at the bouncing off walls things from a figurative perspective, like not being able to make it up the walls rather than most rounds actually bounce off it. 2, Razor wire can jam tracks if there is enough of it, like as mentioned, but the vehicles will do some severe damage to the field before it actually does stop, allowing swaths of infantry through before it does stop. 3, the Shield Generator requires all four power stations to be useable, rendering most of the keep inoperable. 4, as is stated, the Cult Leader only recently took over the Faction, and therefore was unable to work great lengths. I agree about the non explaining, but I was pressed for time when I wrote it. --Lither 07:32, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok thats cool then, when you do add onto it just make it clear for everyone, altho the part about jamming regardless of modifications is what I was more pointing to, some modifications could overcome it such as a Griffon, Demolisher and Vindicator, those are modifications that would bypass the Razor wire problem. Also try to give a weakness to the Shield if you can, something like if they use it after it takes time to power the weapons, or it takes time to power up or something... that way its not godlike --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 07:42, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I plan to make the outer lascannons and autocannons near-useless when all the shields are down, as well as it burning out the generators if used for too long. --Lither 07:45, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Nice, everyone needs to be mindful when creating their defenses etc, it could backfire when the RP comes around, weaknesses will be just as essential to strengths... not going to go into too much detail but roughly... na im not gonna say too much... its gonna be fun --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 07:53, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :I meant up, by the way. It makes it into a big hard-to-kill rock. Any ideas about what I can plate the outer surface of the walls with? I'm thinking something along the lines of a Imperial Battle Cruiser hull, found (or taken) and put to good, chaotic use. --Lither 08:00, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Fortress walls dont generally need it, theyre so thick it takes a lot of firepower to get through. prob best if you do want some extra oomph, if there is a thin layer of folded adamantium under the rock surface, or maybe have the walls laced with it --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 12:15, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Would it be alright to use it if I said that the machinery for the Lascannons would reduce the fortifications and therefore its endurance? --Lither 00:07, March 11, 2010 (UTC) And therefore make it necessary to use Neutronium to protect it? --Lither 05:50, March 11, 2010 (UTC) definite no to Neutronium, zero chance --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 05:59, March 11, 2010 (UTC) What else (scavengable) exists as armour on Imperial ships? --Lither 06:05, March 11, 2010 (UTC) A keep doesnt have scavenged armour on it, Vessels are not to be used as keep walls. They are rockcrete just like I told Bolshack --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 06:09, March 11, 2010 (UTC) When Algernon became Faction Leader, he brought many things that showed signs of existing prior on Imperial vessels, vehicles, and other areas. Would I be able to have the exterior of the keep have recently been plated in metal that had been melted down and had came from an unknown source, possibly an Imperial Vessel? --Lither 06:15, March 11, 2010 (UTC) no, no, no, no, no. It doesnt happen and there is really no way for you to get access to that kind of materials or do something like that without the authorities coming down on u --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 06:18, March 11, 2010 (UTC)